The Deep End
by Ififall
Summary: Frank Stevens/ Nolan Ross Fanfiction. Set in Season one. When Frank goes too far in order to scare Lydia, he takes his frustrations out on Nolan Ross.


A/N: Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

He opened the apartment door. Fortunately, he didn't have to trash the place to find the computer. It was right there on the desk. He turned on the lamp and found Lydia's signed book by Michelle Banks. He opened her files on Senator Tom Kingsly withdrawing from the election. So it was all Lydia? Judging by what Frank was looking at, it had to be. He saw the "Michelle Banks video session" The only Hampton's girl that hadn't been on the "Secrets" disc was Lydia. He clicked on Lydia's laptop and found her considerate "Open Arms benefit speech" She was really out to get the Graysons. Lydia was out to get Victoria and Frank couldn't let it happen. To see what he could do to help, he called the Lady of Grayson Manor.

"Victoria…you were right Lydia is behind everything I just found her Open arms speech on her computer" Frank said. "She's planning to expose you tonight"

"You've got proof of this?" Victoria asked.

* * *

"I'm looking at it right now. She writes, Ladies and Gentlemen everyone here tonight is a victim. A victim of fraud and deceit so dark and despicable that it has taken me fifteen terrible years to tell the truth about the monsters responsible….Victoria and Conrad Grayson. What do you want me to do?" Frank asked.

"I'll handle her from this end and I'll handle her from yours" Victoria said. He thought he knew what that meant. He looked at files again, before turning off all the lights and waiting for her. Lydia Davis wasn't his type. But standing there, in that gold dress. She looked beautiful. It was a shame it would have to get dirty. She came in and shut the door. Frank snapped the lamp light on.

"What the hell are you doing here? Lydia asked. "Get out"

* * *

"It was all you. Getting to Senator Kingsly, Dr Banks, Harmon, Conrad. You really take this woman scorned thing seriously don't you?" Frank said getting up.

"I don't know what you're talking about…..get out!" She yelled. Frank slapped her phone out of her hand. Lydia slapped him. In frustration, Frank wrestled her to the floor and straddled himself over her. He slapped her in the face and moved her arms out of the way. He used one hand to squeeze her throat, then used two. Frank told himself that this is what Victoria wanted.

With Lydia out of the picture they could all go back to normal. Maybe one day he'd tell Mrs Grayson about how he tried to save her closest friend. Then he'd be her hero. He could imagine Victoria inviting him round to say "Thank You" A Hug over Lydia's death could lead to more. Even with just a hug from Victoria Lydia's death would still have been worth it.

* * *

Lydia face was turning dark red and she was making gurgling sounds. She was going away….he was almost there….then Frank heard the door creak. He looked to the right and found some guy staring at him. He dropped Lydia and got up. The guy had sprinted out of the door, but Frank would find him. He'd seen him around before.

As soon as Nolan thought he was safe, he called the cops. He went back into Lydia's apartment, and took the Fax that would ruin everything for Emily. Taking an apologetic look at Lydia on the floor he left. Freaked out by what he had seen Nolan for the first time in weeks went to his workplace. Even though he was rarely there, he paid a cleaner to clean his office every day. He turned on the lights and shut the blinds. Now it was empty he could finally think. Until the phone rang.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Emily asked.

"Yeah but….Lydia got it too" Nolan said.

"Speak English Nolan" Emily said.

"Lydia got attacked…she's in hospital now" Nolan told her.

"Attacked on the same night she's trying to befriend Victoria Grayson? It can't be a coincidence" Emily said.

* * *

"Em's aren't you the slightest bit torn up that Lydia nearly died because of something we did?" Nolan asked.

"The Graysons caused this. I have to go" Emily said ending the call.

"Sympathetic as usual Em's" Nolan said putting his phone on the desk.

"You have my sympathies Mr Ross….so will your family" Frank said pointing the gun at Nolan's head.

"Wow Pizza boys don't age well, you sounded like the fountain of reckless youth when I ordered a meat feast half an hour ago" Nolan said looking at his phone.

* * *

"Do you think this is funny Mr Ross?" Frank asked. "I need to know two things before I end this" Frank said.

"Let me answer them, No I don't carry cash and Yes this first date is abundantly too kinky for my taste" Nolan said.

"Who sent you to Lydia's place? Was it Conrad?" Frank asked.

"No" Nolan said.

"Liar….why are you protecting him?"

"That's rich the only reason you went all "Hillside strangler" was to protect _her_" Nolan said.

"Excuse me" Frank said.

* * *

Oh Frankie, let's pass the time with a little history lesson hmm?" Nolan said. "Frank Stevens. A Podgy little kid that never went to prom. Married literally the first girl you saw when you graduated. You did the dirty diapers for a while until your firm was bought by Grayson global. A few wildly expensive Grayson parties later and you get divorced within a year….I wonder why" Nolan said.

"Mr Ross what's the nature of your relationship with Conrad?" Frank asked.

"Equally the same type of relationship you have with the venomous Victoria….nothing" Nolan.

Frank, pissed off by the suggestion lowered the gun. "Sooner or later Mr Ross, Conrad will sell you down the river" Frank said.

* * *

"I rather be sold down the river, than sell my soul filled with unrequited love for people that detest you" Nolan said. If you think that Victoria will thank you…..or love you think again" Nolan said. In a rage Frank punched Nolan. He didn't use that much force, but it still sent the confused celebrity to the floor. Frank put the gun in his pants and pulled Nolan up onto the chair.

"Now repeat after me Mr Ross. "Mr Stevens I apologise for the allegations made about yourself and Mrs Grayson. I jumped to conclusions without proof. Mrs Grayson had and has no involvement in your argument with Miss Lydia Davis" Frank said.

Nolan wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffed.

* * *

"Frankie…..I'm not Lydia. She was….is a fighter. I'm more of a lover than a fighter. Some would argue that I'm a menial lover at best. But…you want the truth. None of that fanatical Grayson obsessed speech is the truth Frankie. In a way it's not your fault. Victoria Grayson can't love you Frankie. Her talent to feint love died when David Clarke did" Nolan said.

Frank put the gun on the desk and sat next to the gun with his back to Nolan. He placed his hand back on the gun. Nolan put his hand on top of Frank's. Frank didn't move his hand, but he didn't like Nolan being so forward.

"Trust me...I know Frankie…it's sucks when someone you like is just using you to go up in the world" Nolan said walking over to Frank and undoing a couple of Frank's shirt buttons.

* * *

"Descending downwards can be just as fun. Let me show you Frankie" Nolan said. He leaned over and kissed Frank. Frank didn't respond for a while. Nolan felt like he was making out with one of Victoria's ice sculptures until Frank finally kissed him back. They made out on the desk. Nolan was slowly rubbing Frank though his pants until he felt him harden. Frank brought Nolan closer to him before pushing Nolan face down on the desk.

He put his fingers inside Nolan before going all the way. Frank was going rougher than Nolan wanted him to, but Nolan kept his mouth shut. He looked at the laptop in it's case while Frank pushed Nolan further on the desk and ran a sticky hand down Nolan's thighs. When Frank was finished he zipped himself up and walked to the door. Nolan got up from the desk wiped himself and pulled his pants up. He grabbed Frank's gun and gave it to him.

"Frankie…your gun" Nolan said. Frank walked over to him.

* * *

"What kind of gun is this? A SA-47? Nolan asked.

"Something like that" Frank said.

"Metallic dooms-day device. Adds a creepy finality to things, don't think? Hopefully not to this rendezvous" Nolan said.

"Well….seeing as I'm a vacationer of variety with hidden chests of buried treasure maybe you could humour me with a little Target practice?" Nolan asked. Frank shook his head. Nolan paused with the gun.

* * *

"Mr Ross It'll be beneficial for both of us, If you fail to disclose events that you know. Otherwise "Target practise will begin quicker than you'd like. Understand?" Frank asked, taking his gun. Nolan nodded and Frank left. Although Nolan's nose was still bloody and swelling, the moment Frank walked out, Nolan missed him already. He went to his laptop to cheer himself up.

There must be a way he could meet Frank Stevens by "accident "Nolan would just have to plan it, without any mistakes.


End file.
